wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
Archives: '' '''1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33 34 35 ---- "I have to go bye!" Creekdew mewed, he want to find Fernpaw Slatestream waved his tail in farewell, before looking back up at Waterstar. ---- Frozenkit squirmed: he was awake, despite his eyes not being open yet. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 01:17, January 2, 2016 (UTC) "So, what do I have to do?" Runningstrike asked. 01:20, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Fernpaw sat outside camp frustrated. Her tail tip was gone now thanks to a trap. She'd tended to her tail so it looked pretty good.— I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 01:33, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Fernpaw looked up at Creekdew. "Fox took it." She replied softly her green gaze going to the horizon.— I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 01:42, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Fernpaw raised a brow. "Lemme guess about kits destroying the clans?" She asked. "Had that dream too." She said.— I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 01:50, January 2, 2016 (UTC) "No biggie. It would never happen." She said shrugging.— I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 01:54, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost let Darkfrost go eat while he took turn guarding the entrance.---- Darkfrost picked a sparrow off the fresh-kill pile. ---- Whiskerpaw looked around. ---- Morningpaw licked his shoulder fur. ---- Smokestorm felt a pain in his belly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:55, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Silverrain was sitting on a rock. Meadowbee flinched as her belly had a huge pain in it and she nearly fell when she stood from her nest. She nudged Stoatscar. "Does your belly hurt?" she asked. Stoatscar blinked sleep from her eyes. "Sort of." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:00, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Nightkit was curled up in the corner. Sparkstorm took in a deep breath. This time, for sure. Picking up his pace, he approached Darkfrost while she was eating. "Heey, Darkfrost,"Silverstar' 00:18, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Darkfrost looked up from her sparrow at Sparkstrom's meow. She narrowed her eyes. "Hello, Sparkstorm," [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:36, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Sparkstorm dipped his head in greeting. "Uh, how've you been...? You look, er, nice..."'Silverstar' 01:40, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "I've been well, you?" Darkfrost asked the ruddy tom. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:43, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Nodding, he sat down. "Pretty good, but my sister hasn't spent a lot of time with me, so pretty disappointing."'Silverstar' 01:45, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "I know, Sharpstone's the same way! I don't even remember when he last spoke to me or Blaze or Meadow," Darkfrost sighed feeling slightly annoyed with her brother. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:49, January 3, 2016 (UTC) The tom let out a sigh. "Yeah, they need to realize that there are other cats in the world beside each other..."'Silverstar' 01:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Darkfrost nodded in agreement. She looked down at the remains of the sparrow. "Do you want the rest?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:51, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Slatestream went into the warriors' den. ---- Frozenkit kicked Froststorm's belly. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 01:54, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Froststorm looked down and nuzzled Frozenkit's ears. Blizzardkit climbed on top of her brother she Froststorm could pay attention to her instead. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:57, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Frozenkit felt his sister climb onto him, so he tried to shove her off. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 01:59, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike licked his paw, and stared at Talonfang. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:46, January 3, 2016 (UTC) (i can't get over that runnings a pepa) Blizzardkit tumbled off her brother with a squeal. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:36, January 3, 2016 (UTC) (What is a pepa?) Runningstrike walked around. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 19:26, January 3, 2016 (UTC) (short for grandpa) Meadowbee felt the pain in her belly grow stronger. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:45, January 3, 2016 (UTC) (Oh.) Runnngstrike walked to see is grandkits. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 20:26, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Frozenkit squirmed as Blizzardkit tumbled off him. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:05, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Creekdew looked at Fernpaw. "So...." I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 22:10, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Firepoppy tracked the badger into RockClan's land. --- Blizzardkit was the first to open her eyes, a kitten blue. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:30, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike smelled CaveClan. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 22:31, January 3, 2016 (UTC) (oh god runningstrike, why? why do you have to have such a swell sense of smell.... ) Firepoppy didn't realize she crossed the border and kept moving. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:33, January 3, 2016 (UTC) (lol) Runningstrike started to track the scent. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 22:34, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Winterkit saw Runningstrike and chased after him. "Can we play?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:35, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike blinked. "Umm.....yes. Help me track this scent!" Runningstrike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 22:39, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "Oh, I was thinking we could play moss-ball but okay, I guess," Winterkit mewed. --- (okay, so I'm on a search for her new "friend" from another clan so that's why she's in here) Firepoppy stumbled on a tree root and tripped. She hissed in pain. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:41, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike heard something. He flexed his claws. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 22:43, January 3, 2016 (UTC) (so runningstrike, shut up) Winterkit looked around worriedly. "Should I be out here anyway?" she asked, remembering the story of Speedkit. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:44, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Runninstrike remembered the kit, he considered it. ''CaveClan, you will have to wait.... "No.....come on, let's go play moss-ball." He mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 22:46, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Winterkit nodded and went back the way they came. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:48, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike tossed the moss-ball to Winterkit. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 22:49, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Winterkit tried to catch it but failed, instead it soared over her head and landed in Dewkit's paws. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike purred, slighly.-------"Can I play too?" Pinekit asked, walking over two her father and sister. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 22:51, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Winterkit wasn't sure if she should be happy her siblings wanted to play or not. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:52, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "Up to WInterkit." Runningstrike responded. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 22:53, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Before Winterkit replied Dewkit flew over. "Don't I have a say?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:55, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "Well, I had no idea that you were playing, but yes I suppose so." Runningstrike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 22:57, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "I say no, okay can we play now?" Dewkit mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:58, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "Wintetkit, opinion?" RUnningstrike asked. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 22:59, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Winterkit nodded slowly. "Okay... she can play if she wants to." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:01, January 3, 2016 (UTC) ''Great now I have to choose..... Runningstrike thought. "Ummmmm......nah it's okay." Pinekit mewed, leaving. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:02, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "Great let's play!" Dewkit mewed, shoving Winterkit roughly aside so he could get to the moss. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:03, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "Careful...." Runningstrike warned. --------Pinekit padded around camp. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:04, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Dewkit threw the moss ball. --- Firepoppy's leg got tangled in the roots and she was fighting to get free. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:06, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Runningsrike caught and threw it to Winterkit.-------Pinekit hissed slightly. ''I will show them all, what I am capable of. She thought, she walked passed Firepoppy. "Hey." She mewed, without noiticing she was from a different Clan, then she wandered off. Lightningstrike noticed the tom playing with the kits and smiled. he never really had ever had a chance to play with kits, never having them or being a grandfather himself. - Lightningpelt Fighting for you any day! "Hey Lightningpelt!" Runningstrike greeted. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:11, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Dewkit suddenly sprang onto Winterkit and began attacking her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:22, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike grabbed Dewkit, pulling him off. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:23, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "Hey!" Dewkit yelped as Runningstrike pulled him off. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike carried the kit into the nursey, and dropped him. "Sit here and think about what you just did!" He hissed, returning to Winterkit. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:26, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Dewkit stared after Runningstrike in shocked anger. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:27, January 3, 2016 (UTC) (Wait, Dewkit attacked Winerkit right?) There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:27, January 3, 2016 (UTC) (yeah, he's sort of her bully) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:28, January 3, 2016 (UTC) (Okay) Runningstrike glared at Dewkit, then turned to Winterkit. 23:30, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Sparkstorm shook his head. "No, I'm fine."---- Pumpkinfrost cleaned her oddly colored pelt.'Silverstar' 23:42, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Lightningpelt nodded at Runningstrike. It seems like we're the same age, although I was a kit when you were an apprentice. I guess in the end, our ages even out, right, old friend?" - Lightningpelt Fighting for you any day! Firepoppy kept struggling. --- Darkfrost nodded and gave it the the kits. --- Whiskerpaw peered around. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|I'''m'' n''ot'' s''ay''i''ng'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns'']] 00:08, January 4, 2016 (UTC) (Holy coding mass...) Pumpkinfrost rubbed her face with her paw.Silverstar' 00:09, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike nodded at his friend, "Yes it has." He mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 00:18, January 4, 2016 (UTC) There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 00:11, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerpaw looked around and yawned. "Man! it's boring here!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|'''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y''in''g'' it'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns'']] 02:35, January 4, 2016 (UTC) After the moss ball game, Runningstrike looked at his son. "Dewkit, can you come to me for a minute?" He asked. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 02:36, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Dewkit glared at his father and hopped over to him, not meeting his gaze. "What?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y''in''g'' it'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns'']] 02:38, January 4, 2016 (UTC) "I know what it is like to lash out, and to do things that might not be too great. But you can you tell me why you attacked Winterkit?" Runningstrike asked, gently. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 02:40, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Dewkit glared at the ground. "She's a stupid runt!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y''in''g'' it'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns'']] 02:42, January 4, 2016 (UTC) "Is there something else? Did she bother you?"Runningstrike asked. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 02:45, January 4, 2016 (UTC) "No, she's annoying though, she wants everyone to pay attention to her, and only her!" Dewkit growled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y''in''g'' it'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns]] 02:48, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay